dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Episode 5 DOTS - Mystery Challenge
Hi guys! Lutar, getting your first look At Ganhar, Mya voted out at the last tribal council. This mystery is going to be a little bit different from past ones, for a couple reasons: *This is the final mystery. What that means is, if this mystery is activated, it will only be active for this cycle, and then (to most of your delights) the rest of the pre-merge will be mystery-free. If this mystery is not activated, then you are extending the amount of times these mysteries will be in the game. *If this mystery is activated, the last mystery (in which you're not allowed to privately talk with anyone on your tribe except for a few exceptions) will be no more. Of course, as the final secret this will be the most chaotic secret if activated; as all-stars, so far you've been able to dodge each bullet as it flew by, so I hope the challenge excites you. Oh, and one final thing; we are going to have a Double Tribal Council this cycle! That means both Rotation 1 Ganhar and Lutar will be heading to tribal council (much like the beginning of the game). Unlike the beginning of the game, there will be an individual immunity challenge for each tribe, but I thought it was best you guys had this heads up. ;) Everything below is the standard for the mystery challenge. Now, if you remember back to when I revealed the twist, you'd know that we're about to have a tribe switch! Of course, you already know what your new tribes are, because we're moving into Rotation 1 of the tribe set, which can be found on the season page for those of you who could use a refresher. As for today, we're going to be doing something a little bit different. You guys are going to compete for...a mystery! The mystery is something that will affect the entire game, but if you win this challenge, you get to choose whether or not the mystery will be activated, and if the mystery is activated, you will benefit from the mystery more than anyone else. To go into a little more detail, the challenge itself is very simple. All you have to do is post "I will win this" in a single comment chain below, and other people will reply saying the same thing. There will only be one comment chain started by whoever posts this first, so please don't start multiple comment chains. The way you win is by having the most posts; however, there's a small twist. You may only comment after at least one other person has posted after your last comment, and if you "sandwich" a person - AKA post two posts between someone's one post - you will eliminate that person and they will lose their chance at the reward. Example: Bob posts first, and later, Joe replies to Bob's post. Bob then posts, sandwiching Joe and eliminating him from the challenge. The last one standing/the person who has posted the most by 5:30 PM EST will win the choice to activate the mystery! Important: Please let me know if you would like to activate the mystery, should you win, privately through g-mail/hangouts before the end of the challenge. That way, I can post the results and if the mystery goes off at the same time. This is not a tribal challenge, meaning all fourteen of you will be facing off individually against each other. Anyway, I'm sure there'll be some questions, and whether or not I can answer them, please be sure to ask. Good luck! Category:Blog posts